Fate Collision
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." Taylor Hanson. Summary is inside, read and review. Main Pairing: Jerza (Jellal x Erza) Side Pairing: Nalu, Gruvia and Gajevy.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first story! This story is inspired by my dream last month, (Me: Seriously?) well, I can't just stop imagining… Jellal and Erza are playing the main characters in this story. Please, I'm a newbie in this site but my love for Jerza is burning like hell (Me: such weird fetish you have there!). Read and review, I need opinions from my dear friends… Don't post harsh comments for me 'kay… My heart's more fragile than you thought. By the way, I'll use "Me" instead of "Author's Note"…**

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters are owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.

Summary:

Jellal Fernandez, the man who loved someone more than his whole life, Erza, the name of the girl that made his life complete. He was contented with everything that he had. Until, one day… The two of them were separated by fate when their journey to happiness has become their way to its bitter end. She was taken away by mortals and now, he decided that he'll bring her back no matter what it takes.

"Cedo al vere Dibuse" the book that have been cursed for ages, will it be able to put his life back to happiness or will it add more despair to his current situation? Find out!

 **(Me: Before you read the story, you must know the twelve kingdoms and the main characters in this story)**

 **The Twelve Kingdoms in Alfer**

1\. Xiang- the world of gods.

2\. Kienshiien- the world of seraphs.

3\. Infier- the world of fire mages.

4\. Sheir - the world of stellar mages.

5\. Shasin- the world of time mages.

6\. Giodai- the world of healers.

7\. Koreo- the world of beasts.

8\. Jasekio- the world of ice mages.

9\. Umi- the world of water mages.

10\. Zashi- the world of wind mages.

11\. Nareo- the world of earth mages.

12\. Nijin- the world of mortals.

 **Characters**

 **1.** **Jellal Fernandez- in** ancient tongue his name "Jellal" means "Freedom". He's a seraph.

2\. **Erza-** her name means "The First Morning of Spring" in the current language system but in ancient tongue it means "Cursed Love". She's a half-breed seraph.

 **3.** **Natsu Dragneel-** his name means "Flame" and he's an Infiern

4\. **Lucy Heartfilia-** her name means "Lucky".

5\. **Gajeel Redfox-** he calls himself Da-el for some reasons.

6\. **Levy McGarden-** a dwarf who made Da-el changed his path.

7\. **Gray-** he's a knight serving the king of Jasekio.

8\. **Juvia-** Gray's stalker. Her name means "Rain".

 **Well, sorry guys, Erza's name kinda means weird, but it'll be explained later on why she's named like that. Don't scold me if I use Sting as Jellal's rival but you'll understand why in the next chappies… Hehehe, that's all for now, I'll update soon. Don't forget to cheer me up, just click the box below or PM me if you want to give me some ideas…**

 **I'm into editing this story and I'm asking beta readers out there, help me please! Or anyone who's happy to help this stupid writer, please PM me.**

 **I may change this to M because I'm turning this into pure rom-angst fiction, who's good at cliff-hangers there? Better fixed this messed up story of mine!**


	2. The First Morning of Spring

**Hello, everyone… Here's the first chappie, hope ya like it… I would like to express my sincere thanks to the people who are reading this story, especially the kind people who followed (** **Mikasa-Chan,** **Duchess Delicate** **,** **BeautyRaeRae** **)** **and fav (** **BeautyRaeRae)** **the story. Of course, I won't forget the people who reviewed this story, namely, JerzLover, Jerza019, and Mikasa-chan. If you want to ask me something about the story you can, but I'm telling you that I won't spoil you… Me: Italicized words are Jellal's thought or flashbacks. Hahaha, that's all… Happy reading!**

Chapter 1: The First Morning of Spring

 **Disclaimer:** All Fairy Tail characters aren't mine; it belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

 **Jellal's POV**

The gelid breeze of the wind paralyzed my body, the sun's rays spread through the fluffy cotton above the ground. Icy sweats crawled to my body, from forehead to my toes. The gaze that I've giving is like daggers it'll pierce his skin and would eat his heart with excitement. Pure terror runs to my veins, shaking off the fear... as the last drop of my sweats pattered on the clouds, without warning our cold hands grabbed our cold swords with a mighty cry we clashed. The 12 feet tall giant stomped his feet making the whole Eque(the place where guardians live) shake with fear. The cloud was separated; I jumped into the mid-air freeing my golden wings while the gigantic being threw his self to me. The impact of our swords created an explosion, in the frozen second the sky was filled by golden blinding light. The giant wore a golden, shiny, loose fitting helmet, he drew his duzo (feather shape sword), his double edge sword and raised it skyward **(Me: even though they're in the skies already: D)** aiming for the angle that could sever my head. I ducked, he missed, Yerik side stepped attempting to crush me with his foot but to his shock he finds his foot being blocked by my wings. Yerik leaps backward stepping on the cloud nearby, I am still in the mid-air.

"So, the rumours are true after all. Your wings are like gold it's indestructible, show me your true strength my little prince… finally, after 10,000 years of locking up yourself in that dark and dank chambers of yours, you've finally make a grand debut huh. You're skilled and equipped with great magic yet you didn't manage to protect her that's why she's…" I clenched my fist, and cut his sentence before he mumbles _her_ name.

"Don't you dare to challenge me, I maybe younger than you are but I'm luckier than you bastard… if you don't want to see your blood bathing in your place, you should give me the book." I said in a serious voice.

"Oh, you aren't just talk Jellal, show me how powerful you are… I've live for billion years, you're no match for me young one" he hissed as he adjusted his grip on his sword.

"You're the one who talks too much… Come!" I yelled.

I flew next to Yerik, he side stepped avoiding my sword. Missed. Yerik counted with his sword as he slashed me at my back but the attack was nullified as I use my wings as shield.

"Meteor" I mumbled and Yerik was blinded by a golden light, he opened his eyes finding nothing but a mere oblivion.

Yerik brandished his swords to my direction, I knew that Yerik will fall for my trap, I was crushed by his sword but before Yerik noticed that it was just a mere recreation of my own form, I roared as I aim for his back, He didn't froze, Yerik pushed his armoured shoulder towards the incoming blade. My blade glanced off the metal armour. Yerik dropped to his sword as he cringed in pain.

"Wide open!" I shouted as I appeared before his bare stomach, I plunged my sword and twisted it making the giant yell in agony.

Yerik spouted blood and he fell to his side. The purest white clouds tarnished into bale-fire red ones as his blood seeped out from his veins. The mighty guardian has fallen to the hands of Kienshiien's 3rd Prince, Jellal Fernandez. I cried with glory as I plunged my sword to the floor of the clouds.

"Jellal, don't get the book" he said in a low voice.

 _I won't listen to anyone. This book will bring her back to my life, if the book will be handed to the Infiern, my wish will be granted… I can bring her back_. I didn't bulge at his words instead; I take few steps in order to draw nigh at the altar where the book is planted. The altar was decorated by tribal designs, it was carved in gold, and I watched the book's cover… Gold, diamond and silver are etched to its cover, it written in there "Cedo al vere Dibuse".

"Scarlet… that's the color of her hair, right?" I heard the giant mumbled her hair's color, my patience started to fray, my heart jumps several beats, my pulse pulsates powerfully and I see nothing but red, anger and horror flood my messy thoughts.

"You fool, I'm sparing your life but you can't even stop your mouth spouting words…" I grabbed his duzo which was fallen nearby, I look at his face, and I can't stop this feeling… my eyes are burning with anger… I want to erase his name in the twelve worlds. I raised his sword skyward and attempts to sever his head from his body but _her_ words echoed in my mind.

 _"Don't let fear eat your dignity… Fear isn't a bad thing but if you can't control it, it'll eat your deeds Jellal,"_

"Damn you..." I plunged the blade, only a hair's breadth and it will cut the skin of his neck, _I'm sorry Erza… I'll become a monster in order to bring you back…_

"W-why?" the giant froze in horror.

This feeling is inhuman, horrible, and _ignoble_ , the memory is far too vivid, too recent, and this emotion of dread never leaves me. I set my foot to my knees, I support myself to stand up, as I wipe the salty waterworks, I smiled as I ran to the book, _Erza, I'll free you no matter what it takes._ I grab the book then the Eque started to self destruct, the thunder roared and the lightning are destroying the holy place, _so the book is the only thing that keeps Eque in place huh, now that it's been removed it's starting to collapse, I gotta go…_ I flapped my wings and flew to the ground.

I sheath my wings to its dimension, I saw father waiting impatiently at the giant tree, and he looked around sensing someone.

"No fear, it is I, Jellal" I take the hood off.

"There you are my son, I know you can do it." the blonde haired man hugged me and he ruffles my hair as if I'm a child.

"The book is here, that's all you want, right… go and get it, just call me before the ceremony starts, I want to be alone for a moment" I stopped when he said something.

"You know, you look more handsome if you have short hair" the man suggested.

That line, _she_ said that once, I shrugged off the thoughts I have on mind, I must be happy cause I can see her again. I flapped my wings and flew to the sky. The sunset was very cool. Blue lights hovered over scarlet ones, _"Scarlet"_ that word echoed in my mind.

 _"Nah, tell me, it's just a mere bluff right, Jellal?" she said sighing at the corner._

 _"You're beautiful, trust me, I love you" I said without thinking that I just slipped those magical words._

 _"You love m-me?" her face was flushed._

 _"I-I m-mean, I love your hair, I forgot to tell you… I love it, the color of your hair, when I see it kinda reminds me of your name… It means warmth, passion and kindness…" I stuttered feeling my face burning red,_

The memories in my head is like the sunset in the west hills, mixed with different colors to add more wonder to its creation, like the surge of emotions that washed me in the sky while flying, thousands but only few colors are emphasized, to my mind it was loneliness, despair and sadness are italicized.

"Erza, I miss you" I mumbled under my breath.

My wings lost its balance, just like I do… I've been carried away by my emotions. I crashed to the woods. _What's wrong with you,_ I slapped my face. I sighed heavily. Suddenly, the wind's breeze becomes ethereal; the leaves of the trees are shivering. _She's here…_ It was fall but the leaves of the trees are shedding out new leaves, this phenomenon is uncanny, but I know it was her thought projection, the Goddess of Eque, Mirajane, she stands before me. The white haired goddess seems to be unhappy about _that._

"Jellal," the word that came from her mouth.

"Your Holiness, what did the skies whispered to your ear that makes your existence appear before me?"

"Do you really think that I will let _that_ pass because Laxus told you to get the book? The book holds Eque in peace but now that it's gone, Kienshiien's sacred place was destroyed. Don't you really mind the legends that were put into that book, right?"

"Legends? There are no truths behind those legends… that will bring my happiness back to me! You can't understand those things because you didn't lose someone close to your heart, Mirajane!"

"Mirajane, don't call me with that clumsy name, I am Yue the Goddess of Kienshiien! Mirajane is dead…"

"Why did you leave us and choose to become our deity, did you know that Father loved you more than you thought!"

"Love is the reason why darkness descended to the twelve worlds Jellal, and love will become the same reason why our worlds will break apart... The book is forged with despair on it; you can't let it go to the Infiern"

"The deserts thirst for rain but the rain hasn't poured into their soul, can a bird fly without its wings? No, everything was under fate's circumstances… We live because we use to, not that we have to…"

"I shall punish you, Jellal"

"Go, do it! I am immune to pain, that thing has become my best friend for 10,000 years, he's the only one who's on my side after all" I balled my hands…

The sky opens up and we've been devoured by the blinding light from the sky, before I knew it, she moved me to another planet. I open up my eyes and saw nothing but a mere forest; I look to my surrounding… _Spring…_ but it was fall on Kienshiien, it must be…

"Does it bring back memories, Jellal?" Yue's ghost whispered and my eyes widened… Spring, don't tell me, she…

 _It was 20,000 years ago, I attended the vivacious festival that we called 'Con Fecundo', it is where seraphs celebrate the first morning of spring, the royal family led the said event and I was once a newly-hatched seraph who wants nothing but eating all the stuffs that were offered to the deities, I've met an old woman who's very kind to me, even though I'm kinda little stubborn newly-hatched one, I've always argue with everyone that I meet but she's different, I kinda like her for the very first meeting, she let me eat all her stuffs that dawn._

 _"Hey, newly-hatched, don't eat that stuff much or else you want to hurt your tummy" the old woman said._

 _I didn't listen to her words; I continued eating the entire dishes on her table._

 _"Don't tell me that she didn't feed you with these delicious stuffs when you're there!"_

 _"Na, you mean, Eren-sensei? Well, she did not… She's treating us like pigs, you know… veggies here then fruits there, and it sucks when vegetables taste like crap" I mumbled still eating the dish._

 _Just then, I heard the crown prince voice, he said something about his gift to the seraphs and to the king and queen._

 _"I, Prince Sting Eucliffe, will offer something to the king and queen" he said as he clapped his hands three times and a beautiful girl came out of nowhere, darn I was so stupid that day, I'm still munching those stuffs that I didn't caught a glimpse of her grand entrance._

 _She was wearing a golden gown and her face is designed by golden glitters making her look like a real Ijin(Goddess). Everyone was shocked to see her rare beauty except for me, I was kinda busy with my own work. Her hair, its color is like the blazing flame in the bonfire, lips as pink as roses, and a pair of eyes which resembles the color of the sweetest thing in the universe… chocolate orbs that will shine as the flame flicks in her sight. A smile is sketched on her lovely face, her teeth are white, bright and the way her lips stretch is worthy of star expression. Eyelashes soaked with mascaras beat, temporarily hiding both chocolate orbs._

 _"Xime san jibukaro de ai fei be… grib de wser thy jik vhon" I don't know what it means because Eren didn't taught us the old language, even though I can't understand… The lyrical cadences of her voice lulled me to sleep… It touched my heart, my lonely heart… it finally rained in the desert, I've finally found a purpose to live, my heart wants to go out and touch her gentle hands. I hold my chest preventing that to happen. Her hair was so unique; I've never seen someone with that hair, not in my life…_

 _"Goodness," I dropped my spoon making the old woman laughed._

 _"You like her" she chuckled as she hit my shoulder._

 _"Na, i-it's n-not like that" I stammered as my face's burning hot._

 _"Of course it's not like that… you don't like her but you love her" she teased and I can feel my face getting hotter than before._

 _"W-w-water… I need water…: I grabbed the water near me, I sighed after I finish it up but when I look at her face, I couldn't stop thinking about love, what's love by the way…_

 _"Love, nay, nay, we aren't taught what love is… Eren-sensei doesn't teach us what love is." I shake my head letting the redness go away a bit._

 _"Love can't be taught because it is felt, Jellal" Hilda-obaachan said._

 _Love eh, I thought…it's not bad neh? I was carried away by my thoughts that I forgot to listen to her song but the worst thing is that, she was already finished singing, man… I cursed myself… I watch her exited to the forest; I will go after her... I attempt to run but Hilda stopped me._

 _"Hey, don't ya dare go near her, unless you want to perish… She's the prince maiden; you can't go near her for seven meters. If you will, he'll cut your head." She grabbed my wrist._

 _"I will only watched her, promise, I'll come back" I grinned and she let me go._

 _"Thank you obaa-chan"_

I shake my head, I don't want to remember her again because it'll only pained me more.

 **Well, lemme know your queries in your mind, I'll answer it just PM me or you can just click the review button below and please cheer me up. The second chapter will be out maybe next week, look forward to my update. I appreciated your support, thank you very much… I didn't think that the story will have 3 follows right off the bat. Well, Natsu and others will appear on the next chapter. I know, the fight scene sucks, hehehe. I'm one of those lovely silent readers but please leave some review for this newbie. Reviews, favs, and follows are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **Me: I kinda edit some parts in here; I was so obtuse when I write the chapter in 1:29 in the morning. My mom kinda bring her laptop during her seminar so the chapter's out was kinda delayed for a while, but still sorry for the late update but thank you for the support.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers. T~T**


	3. Cage of Despair

**Me: AZ's back, I'm glad that this update was tad a bit earlier than I promise; now I can redeem myself for what happen last week. Very well, I'd like to appreciate the kindness of the people who followed (** **erikam1015** **,** **mesus** ) **and fav(** **erikam1015** **)** **the story. I am so happy… There is no winner so no one takes the special reward from me (no one really ask if Erza's still alive right?). Gihee, here's the chapter 2! Happy reading ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine.**

 **JerzLover: Well, yeah… She was the former Queen of Kienshiien.**

Chapter 2: Cage of Despair

There was a lean, muscular young man of average height with slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines, his main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open toed sandals and the scale patterned scarf, he was currently reading one of his lessons. He adjusted his glasses, as he heard a knock on his door.

"What's the matter, Byro?"

"His Majesty wants to meet you, Prince Natsu"

.

.

.

There was a certain man whose prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He's in the Archive of Jasekio, the old dusty yet elegant library keeps thousands of legends for the thousands of eons.

"Surge-san, what are you looking in the archive…?"

"Well, I never thought that I'd met the prince in this place. What brings you here, Lyon?"

"I'm a bit surprise of your informalities, Captain of the First Magic Sector"

"You're not in the palace that means that you are nothing but a mere Jasekion who's wearing colorful robes… I have no interests in such politeness Lyon; I know that you are smart enough to know that"

The white-haired man clenched his fist.

"You dare to insult me?" he raised his voice.

The event was starting to build up tension between the two men, Surge has a neutral expression but Lyon was opposite. Sunbeams bathe the archive as the window opened abruptly.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation Prince Lyon, but Juvia was informed that her highness wants to meet you." The slender teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and curvaceous figure said in the window.

"You have to take the door Juvia," Lyon informed.

"No need, Prince Lyon, its better this way, who's that man with you, Juvia wants to know"

"He's Surge, the Captain of the First Magic Sector"

"Gray-sama? Juvia finally sees you face to face" she appeared next to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Juvia loves to hear Gary-sama's sexy voice…" she grabbed his arm and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Lyon! Grab this weirdo." He commanded.

Lyon was trying but he knows that Juvia's the number one stalker of this man. Well, Surge, Gray is the coolest and well-known captain in Jasekio. Today was Juvia's first encounter with him so no wonder that she was so clingy to this man.

.

.

.

Natsu heard voices discussing something so he decided to eavesdrop about the topic that they're tackling about, it seem suspicious.

"Cedo al vere Dibuse, the book that's been cursed for ages, finally... It'll become ours… Gods, Seraphs and everyone will bow before us..."

"But despair was etched into every fiber of that book, the God of Fate was not obtuse, that book's fate is destruction!"

"The God of Fate died because he left his powers to that book"

"You must understand that the book was meant to destroy the twelve worlds"

"We are Infierns am I right, with the power of our flame, we can redo and undo the seals that was put into the book"

"The main reason why _He_ created the book was to alter things, life to death, light to darkness, mortals to immortals, happiness to despair… We can't carelessly lay our hands to the book…"

"We will, I'm sure that Jellal will succeed, he has a lot of latent ability"

"What about his plea?"

"Tools are tools, dust are dusts… He's loneliness will cage him to our clutches"

Natsu stood frozen in his stand, _it cannot be, this means revolt towards the twelve worlds… Cedo al vere Dibuse, that book it means "Cage of Despair"… I must warn the seraphs before everything turns into dust… It's not too late yet..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Elsewhere, the snowstorm is violent ad has significantly reduced visibility. The flakes clung to the hooded figure's cloak; he was sitting beside a grave. He puts the rosy red roses on the tombstone.

"Erza…" the silhouette murmured her name like a spell.

.

.

.

There was a certain petite girl with a fair skin, she had a long dark blue hair that reaches her waist. With two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest along side with her brown eyes.

"What's wrong Grandeney? The plants are withering…"

"The wind is whispering something… Don't tell me, the book has been removed in Eque…"

"What do you mean?"

.

.

.

"Princess, that star's orbit has changed" Virgo said to the blonde-haired girl.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by black ribbons. She wears a long white sleeve paired with a black mini skirt.

"What do you mean, Virgo?"

"It must not point in that direction"

"No, it's not proper to change star's direction… What that star!" her eyes widened.

 _Don't tell me the twelve worlds will fall apart,_ she thought.

.

.

.

"Juvia, did you find Gray Surge?" the hooded figure asked.

"Juvia… Juvia can't see him because Juvia is busy assisting Prince Lyon" she lied; she knew that this man was forcing her to do _that_ … She had to do it or else they'll perish even though it means losing the man she loved for years..

"Kill him before I'll kill these people" he demanded.

"Juvia will try" she said to the lacrima.

 _Gray-sama, I'm so sorry…_

.

.

.

 **Xiang, The World of Ijins**

There was a certain extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was shown having a less formal attire, which consisted of a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants.

"What's the meaning of this Yue?" he asked the white-haired goddess who's dressed in a more casual style,a plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, paired with some dark stitching around the neckline. She was also wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn't sport her accessories anymore.

"Let me explain this Elder Makarov, Jellal doesn't mean anything about stealing the book… I know that he was gnawed by his wishes but please understand, he can't steal the book if there are more guardians in Eque"

"So, you're telling me that it's my fault why the book is stolen," the girl that has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin and a slight child-like figure raised her voice.

Mavis wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings.

"Mavis, don't overact!" the elder said.

"Isn't it the Infierns who pushed Jellal to steal the book, if I were you, Elder Makarov… The Infierns must be blame for such actions…" she pointed her hands to the man next to her.

Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines.

"What do you mean Mavis? We all know that we can't twist their fate, the only Ijin that must be blamed for this is the God of Fate!" he said slamming his fists to the wooden table.

"Silence!" the relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, he plunged his staff to the meeting hall.

As for clothing, August sports a long, light-colored robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb is kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and August's neck, which in turn is held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit

"Elder August, what brings you here?" Makarov asked.

"I am concerned that we must not talk about the God of Fate. I'm afraid that we will commit a sinful crime if we will break the law… According to the Alfer's Penal Code Article 12 Section 7… " _He_ shall not be stated in any argument"… It may be true that Yue, Mavis, Zeref have faults in this crisis but, we all know that everything is already etched into _his_ hands.

The twelve Ijins argument died out for a while. The God of Fate was the former Prince of the Gods and the rest of the Ijins feared him because of his tremendous magic.

"Everything is once twisted before they are used to be" August said.

.

.

.

The hooded figure in the snowy field laughed. He was still in the grave…

"So lost, yet found… Shall we begin the chaos, August...? Erza, wait for me" he walked away leaving the tomb in the gelid environment.

"Erza Scarlet" it was the word etched into it.

.

.

.

 **Me:** **Well, lemme know your queries in your mind, I'll answer it just PM me or you can just click the review button below and please cheer me up.** **When things start to get interesting… I was kinda curious who's that hooded figure… Well, enough blabbering things that should be kept. Hehehe, I was kinda busy this days, sorry for the short chappie guys but… Thanks for your support, I really appreciated kind readers… Please leave some reviews. (Y'know, reviews are like writer's food for survival) hehehe, also fav and follows… This chapter is the messiest plot I've ever write… hope that helps (no, not at all).**

 **~AZ loves kind readers. T~T**


	4. Partner?

**Me: AZ's back! I want to torment you guys but I'm not happy with that thing. T~T I'm a bit kinder than what ya think, actually I'm not feeling well peps, but I want to update Fate Collision cause I know that hundred readers are waiting (celebration for 300 views). Like always, I would like to thank JcL107, Jelly-kun loves Mwe and SpaceJerzaCaptain for following this story and SpaceJerzaCaptain for fav-ing. Please leave some review or fallow/fav in order to help me recuperate with this stupid allergy (seafood must be blamed to exist in this world) T~T Onegai… Wait, happy reading…**

 **SpaceJerzaCaptain:** Not yet, but I'm adding some hints watch out!

 **Jelly-kun loves Mwe** : Hahaha…

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

Chapter 3: Partner?

.

.

.

 **Xiang, The World of Ijins**

"May I interrupt the silence, I don't want to rekindle the argument but there's more dire news than this, I have been informed that Prisoner 0789 has escaped. The Exceeds are killed by the prisoner." was a young woman with a shapely hourglass figure said behind Elder August.

She tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. Anna was dressed in elegant red and white robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress.

"Goddess of Shier, Anna…" Elder August looked at the blonde haired goddess.

"What do you mean? I have put twelve Exceeds in his cell in order to restrain him but you're telling me that they've been killed by 0789?" a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead stood up from his seat.

He has sharp orange eyes with an accentuated white design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well.

"God of Zashi, Larcade-sama please calm down, the Exceeds aren't that strong compared to 0789" Elder Makarov stated.

"He who brings chaos is now roaming in the twelve worlds, we must assemble the Rouvoirs" Yue said.

"We mustn't, it's too early to panic Yue!" August stated as he sat at the highest seat.

"May I excuse myself…? I don't want to bother you but the situation that the Rune Knights are facing is so bothersome, we've failed. Prisoner 518265 has escaped."

"Lahar!"

"Forgive me, Your Holiness but Prisoner 518261 has escaped. We tried to stop her but to think that it'll only cost lives of our men, we backed up."

"Fools, your men's lives are worthless compared to her magic's curse" Mavis exclaimed.

"Forgive us,"

"We don't have time, Elder August, I think I have to agree, we have to assemble the Rouvoirs right now," Zeref raised his hand.

"We can't let them know the secret of the twelve worlds," August raised his voice.

"518261's magic is curse, she can't handle such terrifying magic, and she may kill innocent mortals, infierns, seraphs and others, we have to assemble _them_ Elder August!" Larcade raised his hands.

"I agree" Mavis raised her hand.

"Three more votes, we don't have enough time for argument Elder August" Yue said.

.

.

.

 **Nijin, The World of Mortals**

Prisoner 518261 is strolling down the streets of Fiore, she is a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure, her attire consists of a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

"Sniff, sniff… Your perfume is so sweet" the short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones- said in a disgusting tone.

He has dark eyes and thick eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs.

"D-don't c-c-come n-near me!" she backed up and held her hands out.

"Meeeeeeennnnnnnn" he drew closer to her making her heart throbbed faster.

"Ichiya-sensei go for it!" the other three men said supporting the older one.

The moment that she'd felt his skin touched her hands, he vanished. His clothes lay on the ground, his body vanished without trace, and the three men ran in horror.

"I told you, you must not touch me, you've wasted your life for nothing. You've an ill-fated life Itchy-ya" she said walking away making her way to forest.

.

.

.

Jellal gather some woods, he checks his shadow and tells himself that the afternoon is still longer than he expected.

"Nijin eh?" he touched the ground with his hands.

"This world, this reminds me of something that I must kept long ago" he grabbed a handful of sand.

"These fools have stolen her from me!" he gritted his teeth.

"If it's not forbidden, I should've killed all of you" he smacked the ground.

.

.

.

 **Xiang**

"One more vote and we'll assemble them at once, please understand our stand, we must let _them_ meet" Yue said.

"Don't you understand it yet, I can be a good help in this situation!" a thought projection appeared before them, it was the cloaked figure.

"Prisoner 0789!" they gasped.

"Oh, I thought you'd call me by my name, but I didn't predict it though, such a shame" he laughed.

"Your name isn't that important Prisoner 0789, tell me, what's your plan!" August growled before standing from his seat.

"I'm the main protagonist of this fiction August, you're the villain, you're the one who's responsible for telling me your plans, unfortunately, the villains are the main characters and the protagonist is the villain in this story, so be it. The writer sucks eh, hahahaha" he laughed hysterically.

"This is not a fiction where you can edit your mistakes Mystogan" August said.

"Ooppps, you're spoiling the readers August" he smirked.

"I won't let this pass Prisoner 0789!" he released a wave of energy towards the thought projection making it vanish into the air.

"Farewell, August" he said before vanishing.

"I've make up my mind! Assemble them at once," August shouted.

.

.

.

 **Elsewhere**

"You're such a mean God, August" the cloaked figure said.

.

.

.

 **Infier**

"C'mon, can't I just borrow this?" Natsu begged the old woman.

"Don't come to my store if you want to borrow things, can't you read that?" the old man pointed the signage at the door.

"But I'm the prince of Infier," he smashed his fist to the table.

"Prince, you say?" he laughed making him angry.

"You fat old bastard must bow before me cause I'm the prince y'know!"

"What did you call me?"

"O-ouh" he kissed the ground as the old man asked his assistant to throw him outside.

"Bye-bye!"

"Freak!"

"Now tell me, where can I get magic portal to transport me to Kienshiien? Damn it" he cursed.

.

.

.

 **Xiang, The World of Gods**

"Listen, we have to choose the chosen one, we can't change fate. Larcade, summon _Lirio_ at once, he's the in charge in training the Rouvoirs" August demanded.

"Yes, Elder" Larcade replied.

"Yue, make sure that Jellal's participating or else he'll change fate, understand?"

"Yes, Elder Makarov"

"Makarov, make sure that the Holy Cabin's secure with guardians and exceeds so that she can't be disturbed" August ordered.

"Guardians won't be enough, I'll send Infierns in the cabin" Zeref offered.

"I beg to disagree, Infierns are the reason why the book's been stolen, and we must not let them go near the Holy Cabin because they may attempt to break the seal." Mavis raised her hand offering her suggestion.

"Forgive me Zeref, I have to agree with Mavis. She has point in her plea, the Infierns' magic is capable of unsealing holy seals so we must not let them sneak into the sacred place. Forgive me, God of Infier" August said.

"Then, I'll send seraphs into the Holy Cabin, is it okay with you Elder?" Yue offered.

"Yue, I want Laxus to guard the Holy Cabin in order to ensure that everything is on our hands" Makarov replied.

"But, it's too dangerous! Besides, he's the king of Kienshiien, he can't leave the kingdom" Yue raised her voice.

"Then send Sting," August ordered.

"He can't, Elder August have you forgotten _her_?" Makarov replied.

"You're right, I'll send dwarves instead, God of Nijin, Nienhart, summon ten dwarves." August looked at the purple haired god.

"Yes, Elder"

.

.

.

 **Kienshiien, The World of Seraphs**

"What?" Laxus raised his voice.

"The king of Infer is coming and you're telling me that Jellal's out of nowhere?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. According to the head maid, the prince haven't gone to his chambers yet,"

"Fools!" he tossed the table before him.

"Your Majesty, here's the book"

"Place it here," he ordered but the maid didn't move.

"I said, put it here!" he tried to stand but he couldn't move either.

"What the?"

There was a hooded figure that came near them, it was Prisoner 0789. He grabbed the hood revealing his visage to the king.

"Mystogan?" he shivered.

"Did you find it amazing Father?"

"You're jailed, how come-?"

"I've escaped? We all know that I'm stronger than anyone else, right?"

"Why are you here?"

"To get what's mine" he chuckled as he touched the book's cover.

"The book isn't yours!" he shouted as he watched him grabbed the book from the maid's hands.

"It is mine," he smirked before disappearing.

"Mystogan!" he shouted and lightning bolts roared in the kingdom.

"Get him!" he ordered.

.

.

.

 **Shier, The World of Stellar Mages**

"Princess, you can't go there!" Virgo yelled as she watched Lucy entered the magic portal.

"Virgo, please inform mom that I'll leave for the mean time, I'll ask _Lirio_ about the things that the stars have predicted"

"But Princess-"

.

.

.

 **Xiang, The World of Gods**

The twelve Ijins formed circled, except Makarov and August who's simply watching them.

"Can you hear me?" August said.

"Nani? Who's talking in my head?" Natsu slapped his cheeks trying to register what's going on.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, I'm Natsu!"

"Natsu? That name sucks" Gray answered.

"What did you say?" Natsu growled.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked herself as she finds herself in a weird environment.

"Shut up!" August yelled.

The bickering voices of the two men died for a second.

"I'm August, The Elder God of Xiang. Show your respect"

He said making Natsu and Gray snapped in their own worlds.

 ***Me: It's like what Gray did when he heard Erza's voice. P.S. they're in their own place/world***

"Gomen" they snapped.

"Watch your hand!" he ordered.

"It's glowing" a voice answered.

"Yes, mine too"

"Juvia's hand is glowing"

"Your hands are glowing because you have a special mission, that's… Find your partner!"

"Partner?" they queried in unison.

"You have sinned against us so we decided to punish you, in 1000 days, you must search for your partner, you can cross the twelve worlds freely in order to find them, and you must watch your hand. If the glow is neutral, it means that the person is far away but if it glows brighter it means you're near with each other!"

"Wait, what if we're not interested in finding each other" another baritone voice questioned.

"You'll die, that's why you must find each other!"

They wished to ask something but the communication was cut, Natsu pumped his fists and flames get out from his physique.

"I'm all fired up now!"

.

.

.

"What will I do?" Lucy asked herself.

.

.

.

"Now, what's up?" Gray laughed as he noticed his hand glowed brighter than usual.

.

.

.

"Juvia wants to be paired with Gray-sama!"

.

.

.

"Can you stop playing with me, August" Jellal looked at the stars above.

.

.

.

 **Me: So there's the third chapter, I really love you guys, thanks for reading! Hope you'll bear with my late post soon, we all know that summer will be over in a few weeks. I would like to thank all of you for this success, 300 views yay. Please leave some reviews, I'm itching while typing here yo, must cheer me up. Yas, follows/fav is highly recommended and appreciated. Bye peps, that's all for now.**

 **Me: Actually, Rouvoirs means Savior in Ijins ancient language system.**

 **Just drop some reviews, I'll update when I can get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, it's so hard to encode things when you're body's itching men, Hahaha, I kinda put some pun with Ichiya's name… Itchy-ya. Yikes, did Prisoner 518261 sounds like Erza? Who knows, wanna know what you're thinking.**

 **AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	5. Yue's Doubt

**Me: I'm back! I'm waiting for the 10 reviews but then I kinda realized that, Happy Month-sary Fate Collision Readers, we've been together for a month. I've recently posted a new story "Transcends" and "Autre" it's all about Jerza too, hope you'll bear with my late post soon, high school life is not that happy life for me yas, I kinda have some problems being the SSG President for 2 years, then life goes same this year. Duh, teacher's assistant too, I'm kinda pissed off.**

 **Acknowledgement: Special thanks to all readers who fav (** **SpaceJerzaCaptain,** **erikam1015** , **Erza-Hime) and followed (** **SpaceJerzaCaptain,** **erikam1015** , **Erza-Hime,** **Mikasa-Chan** **, Duchess Delicate, mesus,** **JcL107, Jelly-kun loves Mwe) and the silent readers out there! Thanks for your support!**

 **My deepest apology: Fate Collision's updates maybe slower than usual! Because of the mentioned things above but, I won't leave this story, it's my first story after all. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine

 **Chapter 4:** Yue's Doubt

…

 **Koreo, The World of the Beasts**

Sobs are flooding in the midst of the darkness, the black-haired man gritted his teeth as he saw his cousin's lifeless body. The tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.

"Da-el, right?" Mystogan appeared before him.

"Who are you?" he took a defensive stance.

"I'm just someone who hated this world, do you want to take revenge for your cousin's death?" he asked.

He looked on him desperately, he change his human form into a wolf one. Mystogan smirked as he growled at him.

"Half giant and half beast, do you really think you're that powerful against a seraph?" he let his golden wings out from its chambers.

"Seraph? You're the one who killed my cousin!"

"Actually, he's someone whom I've known much. Wanna know who he is?"

"No thanks," he circled the creature before him.

"He's the 3rd Prince of Kienshiien, Jellal Fernandez!"

"Huh? What's your proof?"

"I can see the past within this lacrima" he showed him a magical ball.

It showed him the battle between Jellal and Yerik. However, he showed some scenes that never happened like Jellal killing him in Eque.

"I can't trust someone who came out of nowhere," he returned to his human form and he studied Yerik's body.

"Gajeel Redfox, you're supposed to be the alpha of your clan but your uncle chooses Rouge instead of you."

Gajeel flinched, that name, he don't want to hear that name again, he's now Da-el.

"How did you-?"

"Know? I've told you once, I can see the past through this lacrima, will you let Jellal wander through the twelve worlds without paying his sins to you, we all know that Yerik's the only one you have left in this world but fate played with you, it's your turn to make him pay, am I right Gajeel?"

"I won't"

"That's the reason why Metalicanna can't leave the clan to you, because you're not that protective towards the people around you. If you want your clan to stand above all clans then, take revenge… Only hatred can make us strong, it'll make our conviction stronger than before, Gajeel… Rise and make him bathe in his own blood, that's the true meaning behind your race,"

"Don't insult me"

.

.

.

 **Nijin, The World of Mortals**

Light had not long surrendered to the darkness, yet she could see the thick grey clouds that were cast over the scarlet sky. The sea was tainted; no longer cauldron-black, nor did it appear blue. The fervid sun's rays peek out from the horizon leaving the sky all alone by itself. Prisoner 518261 looked at her hair, her scarlet hair danced as the wind flicked it playfully.

"Scarlet, like the color of my hair, like the color of blood"

.

.

.

 **Xiang, The World of Gods**

"Yue, you've finally returned, that's a bit earlier than usual," Makarov greeted the white haired goddess who seem confused about something.

"You've gotta be kidding me Elder Makarov, Jellal has agreed with me right away!"

"Do really want to argue with that boy?"

"That's not the thing!"

"Then what's the thing?"

"We all know that he's hard-headed and he's been eaten by his wishes Elder!"

"But is it really impossible for light to blend with darkness? No, they co-exist with each other, without light there's no darkness and without darkness no one cares about light."

"You have point but Jellal's answer was tad unusual for the Jellal that I know. Forgive me Elder Makarov but I doubt his words, there might be lies behind those things that he'd said. It's fishy, y'know"

"Let your worries run into the river of sorrow and may the water of peace find its place within you, Yue"

.

.

.

 **Nijin, The World of Mortals**

" _Half giant and half beast, do you really think you're that powerful against a seraph?"_

" _Gajeel Redfox, you're supposed to be the alpha of your clan but your uncle chooses Rouge instead of you."_

" _That's the reason why Metalicanna can't leave the clan to you, because you're not that protective towards the people around you. If you want your clan to stand above all clans then, take revenge… Only hatred can make us strong, it'll make our conviction stronger than before, Gajeel… Rise and make him bathe in his own blood, that's the true meaning behind your race,"_

" _You're such a chicken!"_

His words echoed in his mind, he crushed his hands forming it into fists. He's not a chicken, he's a beast.

" _Imagine yourself being a pawn in a chess game, you are nothing but a mere protector to the ones in high ranks but, if you pursue your dreams forward, with the courage and strength you have right now… You can finally prove to them that you must be chosen instead of that beast"_

"Jellal, where are you?" he transformed into a giant in order to see bigger view, but it was a mistake when he accidentally step on a little mountain like pile of dirt.

"What the heck?" he looked at his numb body.

"Hey, you big doofus!"

He looked around trying to see where the voice's coming from but he failed when he saw no one.

"Down here!" he looked at his feet.

"Shrimp?" he laughed when he saw a little blue haired dwarf.

"Shrimp, you say?" the six inches creature bit her lower lip.

"Nani?" Gajeel find himself shrinking.

"Now who's the shrimp between the two of us?" The young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age raised her eyebrows looking at Gajeel who's now shrink into one inch creature. .

The girl has shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Her hair has slowly gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula.

"Damn you, Shrimp! Get me back to my giant self!" he shouted to the taller creature as he realized that his magic is not working.

"Nope sorry, you've stepped on my house you big doofus" she winked at him.

"When did I?" he's mouth went agape when he finds her go to the pile of dirt.

"Wanna get wet?" The girl asked.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, it'll rain soon. The ants are running to their homes so you've better stay here coz I'm not done with you Doofus"

"Shrimp!"

"Doofus!"

"Shr-" he growled when the raindrops hit him, he got soaked right away.

"Damn you, shrimp" he chase the other creature in her house.

.

.

.

 **Infier, The World of Fire Mages**

"Lirio, where are you?" Lucy yelled as she searched the slippery forest.

"Lirio? Ah!" she yelled as she was about to splash in the mud a pair of strong arms grabbed her causing the two of them to fall in an awkward position.

Natsu was on top of Lucy and their faces are inces away from each other, Lucy blushed when she realized their position.

"Sorry!" Natsu scratched the back of his head as he get up.

"I-I'm s-sorry too" she chuckled.

"Need a hand?" Natsu offered his right hand, which Lucy accepts happily.

.

.

.

 **Nijin, The World of Mortals**

Jellal run to the abandoned shed as he takes shelter because it's raining cats and dogs.

"Tsk, rain?"

He let his hand reached the raindrops and he remembered something about Erza. The moment that the raindrop reached his hand, everything froze when he sees her. Prisoner 518261 approached him and said.

"I've finally found you, Jellal…" she smiled.

The droplets vanished when it touched her ivory skin, Jellal's heart throbbed faster.

"Erza?" he ran to her that made her panic.

"Jellal, no…" but before she can warn him he touched her skin and…

.

.

.

 **Me: I know this was tad a bit shorter but I'm busy with my school's preparation for this coming Monday, fuck… Summer's over. Damn it, I wanna write more but my dad kinda hates seeing me with my buddy (the laptop of course). Gomen, wait, what will happen to Jelly right now?** **This was kinda cliffhanger but I'm warning ya, I'm a meanie. Just kidding, reviews, favs/follows are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers.**

 **Happy month-sary!**


End file.
